don't forget memories with me
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: bagaimana jika kita bercanda atu berbincang dengan seseorang yang tanpa kita ketahui itu untuk terakhir kalinya? kejadian ini terjadi padaa Sasuke Uchiha yang harus kehilangan Haruno Sakura karena penyakit yang dideritanya, pengan lebih tau selengkapnya buka saja di fic ini ;)


"**Don't Forget Memories With Me"**

"_**Talking To The Moon"**_

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 1**

"KYAA jangan Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah bersiap mengarahkan sebuah selang yang berisi air pada Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tuli.

"KYAA.." setelah pekikkan terakhir basah sudah semua baju juga celana yang dipakai Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Kau!.." tunjuk Sakura. Dengan cekatan Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"AHH kau curang!" kata Sasuke tak terima ketika baju nya basah karena baju Sakura.

"Kau yang curang." Kata Sakura tak terima, dengan secepat kilat ia merebut selang yang dipegang Sasuke dan mengarahkannya kepada sang musuh.

"Hahaha..." tawa lepas Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku apakan hah?" tanya Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura yang lari terbirit-birit.

.

Hari itu seperti dunia milik mereka berdua. Sasuke belum mengetahui tentang Sakura sebenarnya. Sakura gadis berambut merah muda itu menderita Kanker otak stadium 2, bila sudah sampai stadium 4 Sakura hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk kematiannya, dan sekarang semua itu sudah terjadi Sakura kini sudah kanker stadium 4.

.

Ia terus berusaha melawan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu yang sering datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan hari main nya bersama Sasuke adalah hari terakhir karena ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat kembali pada kepalanya.

'Kami-_sama_ bila kau ingin mengambil nyawaku sekarang. Aku mohon, ijinkan aku untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Karena kalau aku mati dengan tiba-tiba, ia akan depresi karena kehilangan ku, aku mohon padamu beri aku kesempatan sampai esok hari.' Lirih Sakura dalam hati sembari terus memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Ternyata Kami-_sama_ mendengar lirihannya. Sehingga Sakura secara tiba-tiba tidak merasakan sakit lagi pada kepalanya juga dada sebelah kirinya.

'Arigatou Kami-_sama_.' Kata Sakura bersyukur dalam hati.

Setelah berkata demikian Sakura segera membaringkan diri diranjangnya menunggu hari esok tiba dengan tidur.

.

"Sekarang hari terakhirku di dunia ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat bilang pada Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura.

Setelah berkata demikian Sakura pergi menuju apartement Sasuke. Ia tidak pamit kepada orang tua atau siapa yang berada dirumahnya, karena memang orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya baru menginjak kelas 1 SMA.

Sakura segera menaiki mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke sebelum tengah malam (hari terakhirnya) tiba. Sebelum sampai rumah Sasuke Sakura membeli kue dengan rasa tomat karena tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura dari luar rumah Sasuke sembari menekan bel rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sasuke dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk sang kekasih.

"Tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi sudah berada dirumahku?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Iya.. karena aku membawakanmu ini." Kata Sakura.

"Arigatou. Buatanmu?" tanya Sasuke berbinar.

"Tidak aku membelinya tadi." Jawab Sakura.

"Yah.. kenapa tidak buatanmu saja sih?" gerutu Sasuke tapi sambil memakan kue yang diberi Sakura.

'Apakah aku harus memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_, tentang kematianku? Ah tidak... pasti Sasuke-_kun_ akan langsung bunuh diri untuk menyusulku.. lebih baik sekarang aku pulang dan menuliskan pesan terakhirku untuknya dikertas.' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah berpikir demikian Sakura segera pamit pulang pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku harus pulang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Dusta Sakura.

"Kenapa secepat itu? Kau kan baru sampai disini?" kata Sasuke tak terima.

"Tapi ini penting, aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu tidak apa-apa." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan _hime_." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengantar kepulangan Sakura.

Sebelum benar-benar menaiki mobil Sakura kembali kearah Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke dalam dengan penuh perasaan karena Sakura pikir ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tidak." Kata Sakura dengan mata yang menggenang air.

"Kau harus bilang yang sebenarnya, matamu ber air." Kata Sasuke mulai panik.

"Tidak aku tak perlu bilang, air mata ini untuk perpisahan Sasu." Kata Sakura menenangkan.  
"Perpisahan maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Perpisahan karena aku harus pulang." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau ini aku kira apa Saku." Kata Sasuke lega.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Sakura dan langsung mencium pipi Sasuke dan melenggang pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi, bukan karena ia kaget tapi Sasuke merasakan perasaan berbeda dari Sakura. Bibirnya dingin, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sekarang Sakura sudah pulang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam apartement nya.

.

Sakura sedang menulis surat terakhirnya untuk Sasuke. Dengan berat hati Sakura menulis dengan sesekali isakan. Kini Sakura sudah sadar bahwa ia akan hidup tidak lama lagi karena sekarang kanker otaknya sudah sampai stadium 4.

Setelah selesai menulis Sakura mengirim pesan pada Ino agar kerumahnya.

'_Ino aku menunggu ku dirumahku sekarang.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.'_ Isi pesan yang Sakura kirim.

Sebenarnya hanya Ino sahabat terdekatnya yang tahu tentang segala Sakura, mulai dari asal-usul, pengalaman, begitu juga penyakit yang dideritanya.

"_Iya aku kesitu forehead.. tunggu aku."_ Balas Ino.

Setelah merasa Ino membalas pesannya segera ia buka. Sakura terkikik karena ucapan _forehead_ sahabatnya. Ia tak lagi marah dengan ucapan yang dibilang Ino pada pesannya. Justru Sakura malah memasukkan itu sebagai kenangan dalam hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Sakura!" panggil Ino sembari mengetuk-ketuk pintu rumah Sakura.

"Itu Ino." Gumam Sakura dan segera turun dari ranjangnya menuju pintu rumah.

"Ayo Ino." Ajak Sakura. Ino tertegun karena Sakura tak lagi menyebutkan nama panggilan '_pig_' padanya.

"Iya." Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba merasa canggung.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sakura, Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura memangnya ada perlu apa kau mengajakku kemari? Memasak bersama seperti dulu?" tebak Ino.

"Tidak bukan Ino. Aku harus memberitahukan sekarang sebelum waktu ku habis." Kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak akan mati sekarang kan?" tanya Ino tak percaya dengan air mata yang langsung mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda _pig_, sebenarnya Kami -_sama_ sudah memberiku waktu, harus nya mungkin kemarin juga aku sudah tiada. Tapi aku meminta pada Kami -_sama_ untuk menunda hari terakhirku dengan alasan aku harus meminta ijin pada Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi semua itu tidak aku lakukan tentunya karena aku sudah mengira-ngira bahwa kejadian yang terjadi nanti Sasuke-_kun_ bunuh diri untuk menyusulku! Jadi aku putuskan untuk memberinya surat ini." Kata Sakura seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Ino.

Ino tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, mulutnya seperti dibekap kuat-kuat, juga ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bicara pada Sakura.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, aku selalu merindukanmu Ino, bila nanti aku mati aku harap kau mengerti karena kanker ini sudah sampai batasnya. Aku tidak bisa menunda lagi, dan bila kau merindukanku bicaralah pada Bulan aku akan mendengarkanmu lewat bulan." Jelas Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra, aku tak tahan bila tanpamu." Kata Ino sembari memeluk Sakura erat, dan menangis di bahunya.

"Aku juga Ino, tapi takdir kita berkata lain." Jelas Sakura lagi dengan nada yang haru dan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Sakura apa keinginan terakhirmu?" tanya Ino sembari sesenggukan.

"Aku ingin kau menemani sampai aku benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Dan ingat jangan beritahu alasan apapun pada Sasuke-_kun_! Kau hanya perlu bilang bahwa ini semua sudah menjadi takdir." Tegas Sakura dengan nada memelas yang ditegarkan.

"Baik. Akan aku lakukan semuanya." Kata Ino.

"Satu lagi, jangan bilang terlebih dulu bahwa aku sudah meninggal pada Sasuke-_kun_ ya!" pinta Sakura lagi. Sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Tak lama kemudia semuanya terjadi.

"Akhh..." pekik Sakura seperti kemarin. Ia memegang dada kirinya juga kepalanya yang terasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Ino tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sakura sudah bilang terlebih dahulu. Jadi Ino hanya menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat-kuat melihat keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

"Ja-jangan to-tolong a-aku go-gomen atas se-semua ke salahanku Ino." Kata Sakura dan saat itu juga kesadarannya memudar.

"Sakura.." kata Ino terisak sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Sakura.

Ino langsung menelpon ambulance. Saat itu pukul 24.00 WIB waktu yang pas, yang Sakura sudah tentukan.

Tak lama kemudian satu mobil ambulance mendatangi rumah Sakura. Semua pekerja R.S itu segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju keranda untuk dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulance.

Itu melihat kepergian Sakura hanya bisa diam terduduk, dengan salah satu pekerja disisinya.

"Sudahlah Ino.. Sakura selalu ada dihati kita, jangan kau tangisi ia tidak akan tenang dialam sana." Lera pekerja itu ketika melihat keadaan Ino.

"Tapi sahabatku sudah tiada.." balas Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino pergi menuju dapur dan membawa sebuah pisau.

"Jangan lakukan!" kata pekerja itu panik mencoba mencari bantuan.

Tapi saat itu juga Sai langsung memasuki rumah Sakura untuk menemui Ino. Sampai di dapur Ino yang melihat Sai langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sai Sakura-" perkataan Ino diputus Sai.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Jadi jangan tangisi dia supaya ia tenang dialam sana." Jelas Sai. Setelah berkata seperti itu Ino hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Rencananya Sakura akan dimakamkan pada jam 10 pagi karena masih harus menunggu kehadiran saudara-saudaranya.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat telpon dari Ino tentang Sakura. Sasori sang kakak Sakura segera menuju Konoha untuk menghadiri pemakaman sang adik.

.

Sekarang mayat Sakura sudah dibawa kembali kerumah Sakura. Sasuke kebetulan ingin menemui Sakura untuk mengajaknya kencan, menjadi tertegun ketika melihat adanya banyak mobil dan orang berlalu lalang bukan itu saja ia melihat ambulance dirumah Sakura.

"Sakura sakit?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya dan segera menancap gas pada mobilnya yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari rumah Sakura.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu orang disana.

"Sakura baru saja meninggal." Jawab si orang itu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kemarin saja ia bertemu denganku tak apa-apa." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi dia memang sudah meninggal." Jelas orang itu tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat ciuman terakhirnya dengan Sakura, ia merasakan bibir Sakura yang dingin. Ia baru ingat kata sesepuh kalau misalnya bibir seorang manusia itu dingin tidak biasanya berarti sebentar lagi kehidupannya akan berakhir (mati).

DEG

"Apakah benar Sakura sudah mati?" tanya Sasuke menegaskan pada perempuan setengah baya yang sedang memakai jubah serba hitam.

"Iya benar." Jawab perempuan itu haru.

Tiba-tiba Sasori menemui Sasuke.

"Sabar Sasuke. Dia memang menderita kanker otak stadium 4, dia selalu melawan rasa sakitnya karena cinta yang ia tanam bersamamu." Jelas Sasori.

"Kanker otak stadium 4 apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mulai emosi tak karuan, nafasnya naik turun tak bisa dikontrol.

"Gomen bila kau belum tahu, karena Sakura tidak ingin kau terlebih utamanya mengetahui penyakit yang diidamnya." Jelas Sasori.

"Mana Ino?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Ia di dalam." Jawab Sasori cepat. Bukannya Sasori tak sedih, justru ia sangat sedih atas kematian adik semata wayangnya tapi ia tahan karena ia tahu bila menangis didekat mayat itu berarti membuat sang mayat tak tenang.

.

"Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengan nada gemetar ketika melihat Sakura yang didalam peti dan hanya terdapat foto diatasnya.

"Sasuke.." kata Ino langsung memeluk kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Saku..ra, dia be-benar meninggal?" tanya Sasuke lemas pada Ino.

Ino menganggukan dan langsung menjelaskan apa sebabnya tidak ada yang memberitahu Sakura atas penyakitnya.

.

"Dan sebelum ia mati ia memberikan ini padaku, untuk disampaikan padamu." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang tadi malam Sakura tulis.

Sasuke segera membuka isi kertas itu tak sabaran.

'_Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau melihat pesan ini saat aku sudah berbeda alam dengamu, tapi asal kau tahu Sasu-kun yang membuat hidupku terasa indah dan panjang adalah cinta kita yang kuat.. aku tak ingin kau membaca surat ini dengan berat hati, aku ingin kau membuka surat ini dengan lapang dada :).. semua manusia yang ada dibumi akan mati Sasuke-kun begitu pun denganku, jadi aku harap kau mengerti ;)..._

_Bila kau merindukan sosok ku bicara lah pada bulan aku akan berkomunikasi denganmu lewat itu.. gomen karena kau tak tau dengan penyakit yang aku derita.._

_Sayonara honey_'

Akhir pesan Sakura. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi rasanya susah karena mata dengan keinginannya bertolak belakang.

"Sasuke sabar." Kata Sai.

"Iya.. akan aku usahakan." Kata Sasuke dengan berat hati.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian.

Sasuke mendatangi pemakaman Sakura, kebetulan saat itu sedang ada bulan purnama.

Setelah ingat pesan Sakura bila ia merindukannya. Sasuke segera mengahadap kearah bulan sembari menyanyikan lagu Talking To The Moon – Bruno Mars dengan nada serak.

I know you're somewhere out there  
_Aku tahu kau di sana_  
Somewhere far away  
_Di suatu tempat yang jauh_  
I want you back  
_Kuingin kau kembali_  
I want you back  
_Kuingin kau kembali_  
My neighbours think I'm crazy  
_Para tetangga mengira aku gila_  
But they don't understand  
_Namun mereka tak mengerti_  
You're all I have  
_Hanya kaulah yang kumiliki_  
You're all I have  
_Hanya kaulah yang kumiliki_

You're all I have  
_Hanya kaulah yang kumiliki_

.

.

Sasuke menyanyika setiap bait lagu dengan diresapi tentang kenangan-kenangannya dulu saat bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seperti sebuah miracle sebuah angin berhembus menerjang rambut Sasuke. Angin itu semakin lama menjadi seperti bentuk tubuh manusia yang sedang duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa Sakura walaupun Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu. Aku berkomunikasi dengan bulan seperti yang kau mau." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya karena aku mendengarmu aku meminta pada Kami -_sama_ untuk turun kebumi menemuimu." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm.. tapi gomen, carilah penggantiku jangan kau perburuk dirimu sendiri! Arigatou selalu mengunjungi pemakamanku. Sekarang kau sudah sarjana dan kau sudah sukses. Sudah saatnya kau mencari yang baru! Gomen aku harus pergi." Pamit Sakura, dan berbarengan dengan akhir kalimatnya angin itu kembali menerjang Sasuke yang menandakan Sakura sudah pergi.

"Ya aku akan cari penggantimu didunia ini. Tapi aku akan slalu bersamamu Sakura di alam barkah nanti." Gumam Sasuke seraya menyimpan bunga yang ia bawa dipemakaman Sakura.

"Sayonara." Pamit Sasuke dan melenggang pergi.

"Jaa.." kata Sakura yang sudah kembali kealam berbeda.

**TBC**

_Tak perlu banyak berkata. Cerita ini tiba-tiba terlintas di otak author.._

_Minta review nya readers ;)_

"_**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~"**_


End file.
